1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal module, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal module having a connector housing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With improvements in technology, more and more electronic devices are being developed and commercialized. For these electronic devices, it is becoming increasingly important to have external shapes capable of optimizing their values and functions. Recently, electronic devices, such as liquid crystal modules and the like, have been the subject of research and development to effectively optimize their functions and user interfaces in even seemingly small aspects thereof.
Generally, the liquid crystal module includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit. The liquid crystal module is connected to an external circuit and supplied with power and driving signals through a connector. In a large-sized liquid crystal panel, such as a monitor or a television, the liquid crystal module may include a plurality of lamps. Accordingly, it becomes complicated and important to arrange a connection between the liquid crystal module and its external circuit.
FIG. 1 is a picture of a liquid crystal module according to the related art, and FIGS. 2A and 2B are plane and cross-sectional views of the related art liquid crystal module.
As shown in FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B, a liquid crystal module 100 includes a lamp housing 10. Even though not shown in these drawings, the liquid crystal module 100 includes a liquid crystal panel, and a backlight unit that has a lamp and a lamp housing 10 surrounding the lamp. The lamp housing 10 is combined with the liquid crystal module 100. A plurality of wires 12 for power supply and signal transmission extend from the lamp housing 10. A connector 14, such as a pin or a socket, is formed at one end of the plurality of wires 12, and electrically and mechanically connects the plurality of wires 12 to an external circuit (not shown) that supplies power and driving signals. The plurality of wires 12 are fixed to the liquid crystal module 100 using a wire guide protrusion 20. The wire guide protrusion 20 is formed at a boundary of the liquid crystal module 100 and has a hole therein.
FIG. 3 is a picture of another liquid crystal module according to the related art, and FIG. 4 is a plane view of the related art liquid crystal module.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, a liquid crystal module 100 includes a lamp housing 10. Even though not shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the liquid crystal module 100 includes a liquid crystal panel, and a backlight unit that consists of a lamp and the lamp housing 10 surrounding the lamp. The lamp housing 10 is combined with the liquid crystal module 100. A plurality of wires 12 for power supply and signal transmission extend from the lamp housing 10. A connector 14, such as a pin or a socket, is formed at one end of the plurality of wires 12, and electrically and mechanically connects the plurality of wires 12 with an external circuit (not shown) that supplies a power and driving signals. The plurality of wires 12 are fixed to the liquid crystal module 100 along a wire guide groove 30. The wire guide groove 30 is formed at a boundary of the liquid crystal module 100. In addition, a fixing tape 40 is used at one end of the wire guide groove 30 to prevent detachment of the plurality of wires 12.
In the liquid crystal module 100, however, the plurality of wires 12 are exposed to the outside of the liquid crystal module 100, and the connector 14 is formed at the end of the plurality of wires 12 for connection with the external circuit. Accordingly, an additional means including the wire guide protrusion 20, the wire guide groove 30, and the fixing tape 40 is required for arrangement and treatment of the plurality of wires 12. As a result, a fabrication process for the liquid crystal module becomes complicated. In addition, since the plurality of wires 12 are exposed outside, the plurality of wires 12 are apt to be damaged.